Currently, the most sophisticated use of a vehicle sun visor involves nothing more than placing a vanity mirror on one side. When in use, current sun visors, while blocking out glare, eliminate a portion of the vehicle exterior from view, often forcing drivers to lift the sun visor in order to gain visibility of traffic lights or road signs ahead. Also, the currently existing mirrors on the vehicle's sun visors only display the person sitting inside the vehicle in front of that sun visor. However, such existing sun visor mirrors don't display the opposite direction i.e. view external to the vehicle, or in other words, view in front of the vehicle. Also, as mentioned above, the existing sun visor mirrors don't display any other passengers that aren't visible in the direct view i.e. in front of that sun visor. In addition, the existing sun visor mirrors also don't have the ability to take photos/videos and be able to upload them to a central location. Here are some scenarios that further explain these shortcomings of the existing sun visor mirrors.
There are many people who pull down the vehicle's sun visor to either avoid the bright sunlight during the day or to avoid the glare coming from other vehicles during the night. However, when such people are either driving or waiting in their vehicles, either during the day or the night, with their sun visor down, and if they wanted to see the traffic light, informational boards, street names, or other similar information, which is usually posted higher up, then those people often have to get that external information either by looking from the sides of their sun visor or sometimes even have to pull up their sun visors altogether to access that external information. In this case, since the currently existing mirrors on the vehicle's sun visors only display the view inside the vehicle and not the opposite direction i.e. the view external to the vehicle, so the existing mirrors on the sun visors don't help, and therefore, the vehicle's passengers often have to look at the bright sunlight or the glare in order to access the external information that's usually displayed higher up on the roads.
Since the existing sun visor mirrors also don't intend to display any other passengers except the person sitting in front of that sun visor, an individual who wants to look at the other passengers, especially the rear passengers, either has to look using special curved mirror that's usually located in the center of the vehicle, or turn around, or even move up and down their seat in order to create a correct angle for being able to view the other passengers using their vehicle's sun visor or the central rear view mirror. In short, the existing sun visor mirrors don't provide an easy way to be able to view the other passengers that might be sitting in the vehicle.
Also, the existing sun visor mirrors don't have the ability to take photos/videos of the passengers or to upload those photos/videos to online albums using built-in Wi-Fi, cellular, or to share those photos/videos with another device like smartphone, computer, etc. using Bluetooth. Many people spend a lot of time travelling and usually there are very minimal photos/videos taken during their travel in the vehicle. Since the existing mirrors don't have this feature to take photos/videos for the passengers sitting in the vehicle, those travelling moments are often never captured.